The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to test automation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to test automation of hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) sessions.
In software testing, test automation is the use of special software, usually separate from the software being tested, to control the execution of tests and the comparison of actual outcomes with predicted outcomes.
Many software applications today are written as web-based applications to be run in an Internet browser or a browser engine. There are many advantages to test automation in this field. Most are related to the repeatability and speed of the execution of the tests. There are a number of commercial and open source tools available for assisting with the development of test automation. Test automation has specific advantages for improving the long-term efficiency of a software team's testing processes.